Surprise!
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: When Germany is distracted during sex his most awesome brother has a plan to make him pay attention, or at least moan the right name. Prussia/Germany/Italy PWP YAOI NSFW


Germany had been a little surprised to see Prussia sitting in his kitchen when he got home, but that didn't compare to the surprise he got when twenty minutes later he was naked and handcuffed to his own bed. How had he got here again? It was all rather blurry.  
"Ahhh ah bruder." Moaned Germany, helplessly bucking up into his brothers hand. "Vhy are joo doing this?"  
"You need to release, relax, and admit I'm awesome." Explained Prussia. He spread Germany's legs and replaced his hand with his mouth. Germany moaned, closing his eyes; he couldn't help but imagine he was being sucked off by someone else. "Italia." Moaned Germany, thrusting up into his brothers talented mouth. Prussia pulled away from Germany's cock, crawling over him to bite down; unnecessarily hard, on his brothers ear.  
"My names Prussia you jackass." Hissed Prussia, removing himself from Germany completely and walking to the door "If you want Italy so bad I think I saw him sifting through the pantry earlier, I bet he's still here." Germany looked at his mortified. "No bruder! Joo can't do that!" snapped Germany, jerking his hands against the restraints. Prussia just laughed, opening the door.  
"Italy!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth "Come here a moment!"  
"Ve~ Prussia is that you? I'm coming!" answered Italy, his voice sounded small from downstairs. "Not yet you're not." Chuckled Prussia under his breath. Germany was still struggling against the handcuffs but not so hard anymore; he didn't want the metal cutting into his wrists. Soon Italy made it up the stairs.  
"What is it?" asked Italy; Prussia was blocking the door. "Germany is in here and he wants you." Said Prussia, pulling Italy inside the room 'I'll leave you two alone for a little bit." Prussia left, closing and locking the door behind him. Italy stared at Germany who was trying very herd to look everywhere Italy was not. Italy walked to the edge of the bed, delicately placing his hands on Germany's legs. Germany parted his legs for the Italian, looking at him nervously. "Ve~ Doutsiu is it true? Do you want me?" asked Italy, pushing his hands further up Germany's legs.  
"Ja Italia, bitte." Answered Germany, wanting those teasing hands further up. Italy stopped, smiling happily at Germany.  
"Yay!" cheered Italy; climbing over Germany to kiss him. Germany groaned into the kiss, tugging at the handcuffs again. By the time Italy broke the kiss he was thoroughly frustrated about not being able to touch the other man at all.  
"Italia could joo take these off, bitte?" asked Germany, rattling the handcuffs against the metal bar. Italy took them off and was immediately pinned to the bed by Germany who was quickly ridding him of his clothes. Italy arched up, wanting more contact.  
"Ve~" sighed Italy happily when Germany began licking down his chest.  
"I leave you two alone for five minutes and you've already let him out." Tsked Prussia, setting a bottle of lube down on the nightstand. Prussia grabbed Germany's wrist, examining the irritated ring of red skin. "Bruder that hurts." Complained Germany, pulling away.  
"I need padded handcuffs." Murmured Prussia. Italy tugged Germany back impatiently. Prussia grinned.  
"You're gonna have to share him tonight." Prussia took off his pants, pressing himself against his brothers ass. Germany's head swam in pleasure as both men started a steady grinding motion against his lower regions.  
"Doutsiu I need you." Moaned Italy, spreading his legs wide for Germany. Prussia handed his brother the bottle of lube after squirting some of the gel on his own hand. Prussia prepared Germany as Germany prepared Italy. Germany was inside Italy first, enjoying the tight heat of his friend. Germany stopped moving him when Prussia entered him; Italy distracted him from the pain by kissing him and playing with his nipples. Germany thrust forwards into Italy then backwards into his brother. They established a fast rhythm that ended with Prussia pounding into Germany hard enough to push him forward into Italy. Germany came first, spilling himself inside Italy who came soon after, all over himself and Germany. Prussia lasted the longest, finally pulling out of Germany to cum on his back. They all lied down together, Germany being cuddled in the middle.  
"We have to get France in on this." Suggested Prussia, which ended in Germany pushing him off the bed. 


End file.
